


Nekkos demonic headcanons

by NekkoetOnTheInternett



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Other, Smut, more tags in the futher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekkoetOnTheInternett/pseuds/NekkoetOnTheInternett
Summary: Obey me headcanons and images~Request: OPENNSFW allowed
Relationships: Asmodeus (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Barbatos (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Belphegor (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Diavolo (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Leviathan (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Lucifer (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Mammon (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Satan (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Simeon (shall we date obey me!)/Reader, Solomon (shall we date obey me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Introduction

Greetings everyone.  
New on this site so please be patient with me. Decided to start with something simple, so a head cannon book! Might start these with more fandoms in the further (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I will write:  
Will do NSFW. they will be marked with this *   
Fluff  
Angst  
Family stuff

I will NOT write  
Weird fetishes (diapers, inflation, wore, etc.)  
Incest  
Noncon/assault  
Peadophlia  
Really gory scenes  
Description of self harm


	2. *The bois in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW headcannons with all the bois

**.: Lucifer :.**

\- Dominant lover that has full control

\- Power bottom but will let you take the lead once in a while if you insist.

\- Into master play. Mostly him calling you that but getting a rise being cald it back.

\- You are  **HIS.** And he will let you know it.

\- Hiddes hickeys in places where you can find them later + places where you show the world that your his

\- Like to watch you begg. You are so cute when you are flustered while begging for his coock.

\- Find sex as a good destressing method. Which he needs a lot in this household.

\- Have taken you more than once in his study.

**.: Mammon :.**

\- It's not sex, it's love making with this demon

\- He want to shower you in affection, but he is just as greedy for them himself

\- Praise kink

\- This dude would get hot and bothered before you two were a thing if you as much as complimented him.

\- loving, long strokes that just hits the right place

\- Will giggle if you kiss him

\- Cuddlebug. Love to hold you close and whisper how lucky you are to be whit the great Mammon afterward. And if you listen close enough when he's sleepy, who lucky he is that you chose him

\- secret breeding kink. He really likes the thought of a family with you.

**.: Levi :.**

\- Virgin boi

\- But don't junge him or act anoyd. He tries his best.

\- Clumsy stroke that slowly turns to fast long strokes

\- Switch energy

\- My man has two dicks (fight me, he's a sneak/seamonster demon let me have this)

\- Will most likely lose control of his demon side the fastest of the brotters. so in the middel of sex he can say some possesiwe stuf while wraping your legs or arms whit his tail.

\- Most sensitive area is his scales and tail.

\- Breast enthusiast

\- Want to fuck you in cosplay/roleplay

\- Will let you play with him while he plays games. To test his “concentration”... yes, that's the reason, 100%

\- Gentle nibbles on your collarbone as he thrusts into you or hides his flustered face in your neck.

**.: Satan :.**

\- Dominant, rough lover

\- knows when he need to be gentle

\- makes it up to you in after cear

\- Hold your hands or tie them above your head.

\- You will have bite marks at least the place after a round with him.

\- Likes to tease. Like A LOT

\- Will probably fuck you somewhere where he knows lucifer will hear as a brag.

\- Really wants to see you in cat ears.

\- Loves to ram into you from behind while you try your best to read out loud for him. Your stuttering and moaning makes him smirk while you try your best.

\- Like to spank

**.: Asmo :.**

\- God of kinks, this is his field

\- will try everything to find out what you like

\- love to touch you and especially your exposed skin

\- Buys a new set of underwear and stockings for you to try out. It’s his way to tell you he’s horny and that he want you to try them on so he can fuck you in them.

\- Warmth bath after ward and he will either squish you breast, grab your ass or pleasure you slowly when you are in there.

\- Massages afterward on his bed

\- More love making than sex whit you than anybody else ha have sleept with before. You are special.

\- Finds himself wanting to pleasure you more than himself and that even shocked him

**.: Beel :.**

\- Like stuff that involves food. Mostly sirup and honey that he can lick off you if he can control himself to not take a bite of you. No candy underwear unless you want a chunk missing.

\- Can and will eat you out. You are the best thing he has ever tasted.

\- Slow, careful, loving lover. He is really afraid that he will hurt you. So it tok some time before you firs time hawing sex with him.

\- Huge dick. Takes some time to make it fit without pain.

\- Loves shower sex and wall sex. Will not say no to you riding him because he can worry less about hurting you.

\- Usually dirty talks without knowing. He just likes to narat what is going on. 

\- Like to play wrestling. It awakens something in him as you try to fight him off while both of you know you can’t. He's a bit rougher after that.

\- Likes to lick and nibble

**.: Belphi :.**

\- Lazy? The demon of sloth? You thought! This man will wreck you

\- want to know what you like

\- unleashes big loads and loves to watch it drip out off you

\- aftercare cuddles

\- Loves when you blow him. He may or may not make you deepthroat and give an unapollic “sorry” afterward

\- Will ram you like an bull

\- No matter where he can suddenly appear and bend you over the couch or a table and take you.

**.: Diavolo :.**

\- Beel might be big, but this man is huge! No little Diavolo here

\- Likes to take you from behind.

\- Likes to lean his whole body mass on you, but not enough to crush you.

\- Most animalistic than the rest. Loses himself the easiest to his demon side.

\- Likes when his title is left out of the bedroom

\- Loves when you drag your nails down his back

\- Pillow talk afterward where he loves to just talk his worry away as you run your hand through his hair or just cuddle. 

**.: Barbaros :.**

\- Loves when you dig your nails at the base of his horns

\- Likes to hold you as close as possible

\- Quick long stokes and stop right before you come undone

\- BIG teas. He will have a big grin as you squirm beneath him

\- Will allow you to tie him up

\- He will get turned on by heated open mouth kisses on his neck.

**.: Simon :.**

\- Takes care of all your need

\- Will stop by the slighted sight of discomfort and ask if you are okay

\- Love making that will last for hours

\- Need to set an alarm so neither of you miss the time

\- Mostly vanilla but are open to suggestion

\- Will get flustered if you call him “daddy”

\- Likes to stick to nicknames like “sweetheart, love, honey” 

\- Likes to wrap you up in his wings afterward an shower your head with small kisses and telling you who much you mean to him

**.: Solomon :.**

\- Have picked up some tricks from lust himself

\- Mostly dominant but will let you take the lead

\- A bit of a tease, but surprisingly not as much as the other. He will be lost in the moment and forget to tease you.

\- Won't mean he will forget it afterward

\- Smirks when he sees you at RAD after a night with him.

\- He's a sorcerer and he will bring magick to the bedroom

\- Will at one point ask if you want to have a threesome with him and Asmo


	3. Pretending to be your boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another demon is flirting with you and making you uncomfortable. You ask the brothers to pretend to be your boyfriend so they will leave you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been finished sooner if I wasn't distracted by a new video game. woops-

**.:Lucifer:.**

The meeting with Diavolo had taken longer than expected. Lucifer knew he would probably miss dinner knowing that Beelzebub would not let any food go to waste. RAD still had some students mingering around, but it was still a surprise when he turned the corner and saw you. A lower demon stood in front of you, both his arm blocking any chance of escape. Your name slipped off his lips and he saw your eyes lighting up. 

It seems that he had startled the demon cornering you enough for you to get away. Instantly latching your hand around his ad smiling up at him. “There you are love!” You cheered. Lucifer was not stupid. He could see the desperation and fear in your eyes and the strain in your smile. But that didn't help the blush creeping up on his cheek when the word “Love” slipped past your lips. It takes the demon of pride only a second to regain himself and address the other demon. Who he noticed had taken some steps back. “How are your friends darling?” The weaker demon covered under the lord's words. “I was just… I was just wondering… If they wanted to partner up for a project! A yes, but seeing that she already has a partner. I would leave” They quickly excused themself hurrying down the hall and out of sight. Lucifer could hear you letting out a sigh of relief and you poster relaxing beside him. “Thanks Lucifer. You really saved me there.” Lucifer dindernt let go of your grip as he continued to walk out of the school. “It looks like we missed dinner at homer. Allow me to treat you to something after what you just went through. We wouldn't have the exchange student feeling uncomfortable.”

**.:Mammon:.**

Mammon was annoyed. He had been waiting at the gates for you to come for quite some time. He was already late to the designated time, but he knew you would never leave him behind. Grumply walking around school looking for any sign of the annoying human he was watching over. That stupid, cute, anoying, atractive human. He had zoned out and so lost in his own mind that he didn't hear the rapid footsteps heading his direction.

“Off!” he wheezed out when someone crashed into his side. Looking down he could see the human he was looking for buried in his side. “Mammon baby, there you are!” They greeted him happily. “Wh-what?” he questions. “This guy is your boyfriend?” another voice joined their conversation and Mammon could feel his heart swearing at you agreeing to the lower demon’s word. “Yepp! this right here is my boyfriend”, you answer through a stiff smile. The demon looked at Mammon with a skeptical glare. The demons of greed were quick to puff his chest out and do what he was best at. Brag. “Of course they are dating the great and wonderful Mammon! Why wouldn't a weak human like them say no to me?” Mammon continues his rambling. List on his own would and the thoughts of dating the human. He doesn't stop until said human lets go of his arm. “Thanks for pretending with me Mammon. You're a lifesaver. That guy wouldn't leave me alone…” you gave him a grateful smile that broke down everything he had built up in his head. “Oh… well, of course. Who else is going to protect a weak human like you. Not even capable of defending yourself against a weak demon.” He built himself up again quickly. Couldent let you see how much this affects him. “Nothing less than expected form my number 1” you say cheerfully as the two of you are heading out of school. Now Mammon has a new objective. Trying everything in his power to make you say those words for real.

**.:Levi:.**

Levi was exceedingly walking over to the cafeteria. He had found a brand new anime hee needed to talk to you about. “I got turned into a magical girl and sent to another dimension where I found out I was a long lost princess but it all turned out to be all an evil plan made by the queen herself” is a masterpiece that he knows you will appreciate just as much as he does. This was big enough for him to show up to school than continu online classes until you were let out.

He could hear your voice talking to someone he couldent place around the corner. Goin around the corner made him see you getting something from your locker and an unknown demon leaning up to the locker next to yours. Levi was too excited to notice the discomfort on your face or the smug face of the demon as he excitedly called your name. Levi wasn't ready for you to throw your arms around his shoulder and say his name in a melodic singing voice. He turned beat read as you placed your faase in the creak of his neck. “Please pretend you're my boyfriend.” you suddenly whisper out and Levi finally nothis how stiff you were. Your voice a bit shaken up as you spoke, “This guy just wont leave me alone.” You pulled away and looked Levi in the eyes and he could see you were quite shaken up. “So he's your boyfriend?” The demon at the looker questioned, you turned around with a smile and nodden. Looking desperate up at Levi for him to say something. “Oh, um. Yeah! I-I’m her B-b-boy-friend?” Levi squeaked out. He got even more flustered as you took his hand and excusd the two of you. “Thanks Levi, I owe you for this one” you let go of his hand. “You be-better. If Anyone thinks I’m dating a-a normie like you I will be in big-big trouble!” He huffed flustered.

**.:Satan:.**

He was just trying to read. The library would be the best place to do so. Keyword: would. Someone was talking rather loudly and disturbing the peace. So the avatar of wrath got up and was ready to tell someon to “kindly shut the fuck up.” As he got closer he could hear one of the two people flirting. Great, he thought, lovebirds just don't know how to quiet down. But he wasn't quite prepared to see what he was seeing. The two making the commotion were you, the human exchange student all of his brothers had been growing quite fond of, and a lover demon. That said demon was grafting your arm.

Satan went immediately over and pleased an arm on your shoulder. “What’s going on here dear?” he asek, looking at you for answers. Something lit up in your eyes as you realised something and you immediately pleased one of your hands around his waist. “Nothing darling. I was just looking for a book I need for a book report when he approached me and wouldn't let me go without my number.” A blush clouded he cheeks buy your bold moment, but he easily chats on what you were doing, and what had happened. “Really now” He said, staring daggers at the lover demon in front of him. The demon face seemed to within ass he realised who had come to your arid, which only got Satan to smile wider. “I-I am so sorry to bother you sir! Mister, um...” Satan narrows his eyes at the demon. “Well if you excuse us, whe hawe a reservation we must get to.” He didn't take his eyes off the demon until both of you were out of sight. “You alright. They didn't do something to you, did they?” you shook your head at his question, abandoning his waist. “Sorry I had to drag you into this… Is there any way I can repay you? As a ‘thanks for saving me’” Satan smiled wident. “Ah, well. There is this cat cafe I was wanting to check out. Mind treating me to some tea and sweets?”

**.:Asmo:.**

Asmo was on his way back home to take a bath to relax after a stressful day. Stress was not good for the skin, and he would not let a single school day be the cause of one wrinkle! Solomon had to listen to the complaining until he could excuse himself to part way toward his purgatory hall. What the demon of lust wasn't ready for was for the other exchange student to come running down one hall and throw themselves into his arm. He didn't complain and nusseld himself into the crook of their neck. “Well aren't you affectionate today darling~” He purred, closing his eyes and relaxing against their body.

“Please pretend to be my boyfriend” Asmo’s eyes shoot up at those words and chaut a demon swaying their hip toward the two. “Oh, well hello there! Can we help you with anything?” Asmo spoke sweetly to the sceptical demon. His smile was sweet as he didn't let go of you. Now hawing turned you around to fast the demon and relaxing his head on your shoulder. “So you two are dating?” the third member asked, confirming to Asmo that this was the one you wanted to get away from. “Ah, well of course!” He chirped before you could say something. “Who could anyone resist this beauty, we are by far the most beautiful part at this school.” He scooped down and pressed his soft lips to yours. Lingering for a moment and dragging one of his hands down your chinn. “Right love~” he purred. The demon huffed and walked away. Leaving an happy Asmo and you fluster behind. Choughting quickly you managed to gather some of your composers. “Thanks for pretending with me Asmo” you chuckled. The demon next to you pouted. “Why does it have to be just pretend? I can make a handsome boyfriend.” he leaned in close to you. “I was thinking of taking a bath back home. Why not join me and make this ofishial?”

**.:Beel:.**

Beel had decided to eat his lunch in the courtyard today. The fresh air and bright flower next to him was a relaxing place to eat his snack. Belphi was supposed to meet him, but it seems like his twin had fallen asleep at class again. It was quite a surprise when suddenly someone came next to him and held his wakent hand that didn't have any food in. 

He was pleased to see the human he and his brothers had grown so fond of was the owner of the hand. He smiled and was ready to greet the human, but they leaned in close to him. “The demon back at the grand three has been following me the whole day. Just pretend to be my boyfriend so he will leave me alone”, they pleaded. His eyes went over to the three and saw a pissed off demon scanning your body. Not hesitating, Beel placed you on his lap and continued eating his lunch. Never letting go of your hand. It was a bit harder to snack, but he was fine with it. It was always relaxing to hold your hand. “Do you want any?” the gluttonous demon smiled down at you and offered you some chips. The word brings you out of your small flusterdnes of the demon's boldness. But remembering who his twin is, makes it no surprise that he is a snuggle bug too. You gladly take some chips with a smile and start some small talk with him. After a while a tired belphi joins the two of you. Glancing down at the grand tree to see that the stalking demon was gone. “I didn't miss anything, did I?” Belphi asked. Giving half of his sandwich to his brother. You leend more against the bigger demon and rested your dead on his chest before answering. “No, not much.”

**.:Belphi:.**

Another day, another time sleeping through the end of the day… for the 100 000 time. But Belphegor thought it was better this way. Being late would mean skipping the rush of people wanting to get out. Crowded busy halls were not his favorite. Focusing on the hall in front of him made him spot a familiar face in the crowd. The demon lord yeld out the name of his favorite exchange student. He was happy he didn't have to walk alone and have someone to hold him awake. 

He was a bit taken aback with the relief and happiness on your face. It didn't take long before you reached him, wrapping your arms around him and kissing his cheek before burying your head in the crook of his neck and whispering something he didn't catch. To say he was choked of your moment was an understatement. But Belphi was not a demon that would skip over a chance to be closer to the exchange student. Slowly taking his arms around them. It wasn't before he relaxed his head on their shoulder that he saw the sour locking demon behind them. It was easy to put two and two together and see that the lover demon was the cause of their affection. His eyes darkened at the demon as he nuzzled closer to the humans warmth. “I missed you today. I believe this is the only day we don't share any classes together?” he mumbled tired into your neck. You said your answer, but Belphi was too busy giving an unapolic grinn to the demon behind you. Leaning away from the hug and taking your hand to lead you out of school. “My prior napp wasn't nearly enough, I believe I have to take another one when we get home. Would you mind lending your lap to be my pillow?” he hummed. Smile only widening at the pissed off demon walking away.


End file.
